mi confuso corazon
by makenshikumo
Summary: fanfic yaoi continuación de mi decision me salvo o condeno?
1. Chapter 1

Notas capitulo: aquí esta la otra parte a medias por que no se de verdad si poner algo menos emocional o algo un final dulce y no apto para menores

Muchas gracias ladymanga

espero no perturbar el equilibrio del universo con meter a nuevo vergil o como lo llamo Virgilio y al nuevo dante que decepciono a varios fans

Por cierto no pude evitar poner ciertas partes del video juego vergil's downfall

El tiempo para vergil junto a su pequeña luz se volvía algo realmente utópico casi irreal, por lo inmensamente feliz que era al estar al lado del ser que lucho contra el mismo gobernante del averno y no vacilo en abandonar todos sus ideales por estar junto a el.

Paso 1 mes desde que Dante tenía el poder de mundus y el control sobre el Inframundo, pero esto no le interesaba en lo más mínimo a dante que desde hace unos días comenzó a sentirse muy débil y cansado, a tal punto de no ser que vergil estaba junto a el hubiera sido raptado a manos de uno de las miles de bestias que sin saber el motivo aparente trataban de llevarse al menor de los hijos de sparda. Esto fue lo que termino por alertar al mayor, que capturo a unos de esas viles criaturas para demostrar lo persuasiva que era yamato para conseguir lo que su amo deseaba saber.

En el sótano de la mansión vergil tenía atado al esbirro y preguntaba una y otra vez:-¿Quién te ordeno raptar a dante? Y ¿Cuál es el motivo para hacerlo?-decía con una voz furiosa

-…..-el demonio no dijo nada solamente miro al vástago de sparda y se río en su cara consiguiendo que vergil le cortara un brazo haciendo que el demonio chillara de dolor

-dime lo que sabes- ordeno vergil enterrando a yamato en el pulmón izquierdo de la criatura que no soporto el dolor y divulgo la información deseada.

- mi amo no es de esta dimensión y desea a tu pareja por su naturaleza, también hay otro motivo que desconocemos-dijo el demonio mientras suspiraba con alivio al sentir a yamato fuera de sus pulmones.

-¿cual es su nombre?-indago vergil molesto

-Virgilio así se hace llamar entre los demonios que obedecemos sus mandatos- respondió el prisionero.

-¿Cómo es tu amo?-exigió saber vergil

En ese instante el monstruo fue rodeado por un aura blanca y se río del joven:

-de verdad eres patético vergil o acaso creerías que uno de los patéticos demonios que controlo lograría decirte todo lo que sabe sin que me diera cuenta-el cuerpo del demonio tomo la forma de un hombre ataviado en un abrigo negro con detalles azul eléctrico , unos pantalones formales negros y unos pulcros zapatos del mismo color , pero lo que dejo desconcertado a vergil fue la extraña mascara que cubría completamente el rostro del extraño, sin mencionar la banda con un azul similar al de su abrigo que tenia en el brazo izquierdo(de verdad este es nuevo vergil de dmc 5 pero será Virgilio para no liarme con el original).

-¿Qué te paso vergil te comió la lengua el gato?-bromeo el joven caminando alrededor de vergil

Vergil solo sonrío con suficiencia y dijo:-realmente no tienes algo más interesante que hacer en tu propio lugar que apareces para importunarnos-

-en verdad me era imposible dejar libre a alguien con tanto potencial como dante, que con la debida iniciativa sacaremos tanto el como yo provecho de sus nuevas dotes como ángel caído -dijo el hombre mirando a su enemigo

- si algo le llegara a ocurrir a mi hermano de verdad lamentaras haber nacido-expreso mientras realizaba un rápido corte con yamato y ponía fin a la existencia del demonio.

-tu serás el único que lamentaras cuando no vuelvas a ver a dante nunca mas -resonó la voz del hombre en todo el cuarto.

En otro lugar de la mansión dante se encontraba en el jardín admirando el amplio prado de rosas blancas que se extendía en la parte trasera del cuarto que pertenecía a sus padres.

El dueño de rebelión se acerco al centro de aquel prado y respiro el dulce aroma a rosas y lavanda que reinaba el en silencioso jardín, pero de pronto una extraña presencia puso alerta a dante que sin saber el motivo aquella presencia le resultaba tan familiar y extrañamente agradable.

-¿Quién es?-indago el joven de rojo siendo sorprendido por Virgilio cuando este camino donde se encontraba dante que observo anonadado como las rosas blancas se volvían de un escarlata intenso y el hombre cortaba una de ellas y caminaba hacia dante que no lograba ver su rostro por la rara mascara que llevaba este .

-es bueno volver a verte querido dante-dijo en el lapsus que dante quedo algo desconcertado al ver como Virgilio posaba la rosa frente al joven y este perdía el conocimiento entre las rosas siendo atraído a los brazos de Virgilio, y emprendía su retirada y removió la mascara, desvelando unos ojos azules como el hielo y una extraña cabellera blanca tal como el joven que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Esta vez ningún iluso se interpondrá entre nosotros mi inocente niño-finalizo mientras las rosas volvían a ser blancas pero las que estaban donde quedo la mascara conservaron el colar carmín oscuro.

Después de esto Virgilio se desvanecía dentro de un portal frente a un sorprendido vergil que logro presenciar como aquel tipo desaparecía con dante en sus brazos.

-¡DANTE!- fue el grito desgarrador que alcanzo a escuchar un complacido Virgilio.

Vergil lo único que localizo fue esa horrible mascara entre las rosas, la tomo entre sus manos y la destrozo completamente:-el próximo serás tu bastardo-

En otro lugar dante despertaba de su largo letargo percatándose que no estaba donde en el jardín de su hogar, si no, en un lugar total mente desconocido pero de cierta forma le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-¿Dónde se supone que estoy?-se dijo mientras se levantaba y observaba a su alrededor percatándose que estaba tendido sobre una extensa cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda negra y a un costado de esta había una pequeña mesita con una rosa roja y una nota.

`` Dante te espero en el comedor para hablar``

P.D.: te deje algo de ropa para que estés más cómodo

Atte. Vergil

De verdad esto desconcertó a dante , vergil nunca era de dejar notas mucho menos hablar si todo quedo claro desde la lucha contra mundus , con algo de extrañeza miro la ropa que constaba unos pantalones negros similares a los que usaba comúnmente ,una sudadera negra y la gabardina de similar a la que usaba pero con dos elementos que le desconcertaron fueron que era completamente negra y que tenia una pequeña banda de color rojo brillante con un extraño símbolo que no reconocía en el hombro izquierdo. Sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto se vistió bastante molesto al notar que sus ropas estaban hechas un asco.

-espero que vergil tenga un buen motivo para hacerme cambiar de esta forma mis ropas – murmuro entre resongos el amante del rojo mientras ya vestido bajaba las escaleras y notaba que no estaba en su hogar sino en lugar bastante mas sombrío que la vieja mansión que compartía con su gemelo.

En el comedor de aquel extraño lugar pudo divisar a Virgilio sentado en un amplio sofá mientras jugaba con algo carmesí entre sus manos, y al notar que dante se acercaba se puso de pie y lo rodeo con sus brazos sin que este se lograra percatar de esto hasta que sintió que lo llevaban al sofá.

-¿Vergil?-pregunto desconcertado al ver a aquel hombre

-¿Qué te ocurre dante? -cuestiono Virgilio al percibir como el cuerpo de dante se tensaba.

-suél…tame tu no eres vergil- murmuro dante paralizado

-al parecer la terapia no logro borrar totalmente a esa versión inferior de mi de tu mente pero con esto será suficiente -decía Virgilio mientras colocaba un colgante con un pequeño cristal color rojo que brillo intensamente cuando fue colocado en el cuello de del dueño de rebelión.

-creo que siempre esto debió pertenecerte a ti y no a ese imbecil que sustento tu nombre en un inicio, pero Eso ya no importa verdad dante-le pregunto al joven cuando este relajo su postura y afianzo el abrazo.

-si hermano eso ya no importa- dijo el joven más relajado.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde el rapto de dante, los cuales cambiaron completamente a vergil en donde volvió a ser la persona solitaria y taciturna que era cuando invoco la teme ne grui todo por ese maldito de Virgilio que se llevo a su amado hermano y el sin saber que demonios hacer para recuperarlo pero eso pareció cambiar cuando fue a visitar a Sandalphon un viejo ángel caído, amigo de su padre que le podría ayudar a encontrar a dante.

-A que debo el honor vergil-respondió un joven de cabello rubio y ojos jade

-tu mas que nadie debe estar al tanto de lo que ocurrió con el amo del inframundo-contesto vergil

-no puede ser Raziel fue raptado-expreso sin que el dueño de yamato dijera nada

-¿de que demonios hablas?, si dante fue raptado-dijo vergil exasperado

-tu no comprendes, si Raziel desaparece todo acabara mal-

-¿Quién es Raziel? y ¿que tiene que ver con dante?,y procura ser claro que mi paciencia no es mucha-amenazo el joven con yamato al rubio

-lee eso y entenderás-Sandalphon le arrojo un libro de mediano tamaño y sin portada que vergil comenzó a leer

``Nelo Ángelo o ángel negro de naturaleza demoníaca fiel protector del ángel caído Raziel que encarna cada dos mil años con el único propósito de proteger y unirse a su amado. Lo que destaca a nelo es el hecho que reencarna en gemelos con el fin de compartir el alma con Raziel, pero conserva su esencia demoníaca al nacer de mestizos.

-y esto que relación tiene con dante – dijo vergil mirando sin comprender al rubio

-Raziel resurgió como dante, por eso mundos deseaba eliminarlos a ambos mientras su real esencia no despertara pero dante lo venció no-comento el rubio mientras buscaba algo en un estante

- Si ¿y que con eso?-cuestiono vergil

-respóndeme algo -dijo Sandalphon

-bien-dijo cansino

- ¿hubo algo mas que besos y abrazos entere ustedes?-interrogo el rubio

-no te interesa –respondió abochornado vergil

-si fue así, el asunto es mas grave de lo que pensé-dijo pensativo Sandalphon-Raziel jamás debió ser alejado de su pareja-

-¿Qué le ocurrirá a dante?-expreso preocupado por el menor

-el único ser que puede controlar Raziel y su poder es Nelo Ángelo, de ser alejado de este dante destruirá todo con tal de volver a su lado y si no lo logra se destruirá el mismo-dijo apesadumbrado el rubio

-dante no va a morir mientras pueda hacer algo-dijo vergil decidido

-entonces Nelo tendrás que tener presente que tu peor enemigo eres tu mismo-

-¿te refieres a Virgilio?-cuestiono vergil

-tu versión en otro espacio, un niño que se crío en las penumbras y no dudo en volver a dante en una persona insegura y con miedo a la soledad-expreso Sandalphon –debes despertar tu poder y el poder de tu pared te será útil guiándote donde esta-esta vez le lanzo el medallón de dante.

Mientras en otro lugar dante se enfrentaba a su versión de ese lugar junto a Virgilio.

-ahora todo acabara traidor-gritaba dante mientras apuntaba con rebelión al castaño (en dmc5 dante tiene el pelo castaño y una pinta de emo que se carga el pobre u.u)

-oye vergil ¿de donde sacaste a tu nuevo juguete?-le grito el castaño a su hermano mientras veía como dante se quedaba paralizado con lo dicho

- ju…guete?-repitió dante mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y se desplomaba entre los brazos de Virgilio que lo dejo en el piso suavemente y miro colérico al castaño.

- maldito-grito mientras se lanzo sobre el castaño golpeándolo violentamente con sus puños mientras el castaño terminaba en el piso con su arma fuera de su alcance sin tener oportunidad de defenderse

-no sabes como ansíe hacer esto –decía Virgilio mientras empalaba a su hermano con su propia arma

-…-el castaño solo grito de dolor

- no tienes acaso algún comentario burlesco que decir ahora-se mofo vergil del joven abatido.

-por favor no-rogó inútilmente el castaño al ver como Virgilio tomaba la espada y la volvía a enterrar esta vez en el corazón de este, haciendo que el castaño muriera finalmente.

Virgilio tomo el arma de su hermano y la arrojaba a un lado del cuerpo sin vida mientras este se desvanecía en cenizas en el aire.

Dante seguía inconciente en los brazos de Virgilio que los retorno a ambos a la mansión y lo deposito en el cuarto que compartía junto a el desde hace un mes, que logro hacer que dante mediante el amuleto de su hermano tuviera los recuerdos del fallecido castaño y no dudara de lo que le decía este, ya que este altero en parte la memoria de dante para mostrarse como la única persona que estuvo con el todos esos años después de la muerte de sus padres.

-¿en verdad solo soy otro juguete?-pregunto con lagrimas el joven.

Virgilio se sintió algo perturbado al ver al pobre dante mientras lo miraba

-nunca te atrevas a decir semejante estupidez –le reclamo Virgilio mientras lo abrazaba tratando de disipar las dudas de ese frágil niño que se volvió dante, en tanto este se aferraba desesperadamente a Virgilio consternado de pensar en solo que este lo considerara una mera diversión.

-dante ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo Virgilio mientras recostaba y ubicaba la cabeza del menor en su regazo y comenzaba a jugar con su cabello en un intento de mimarlo como siempre lo hacia.

Después de todo el ritual y manejo de la nueva faceta vergil, sentía como si le hubieran desgarrado el corazón desde la desaparición de su hermano, pero en su ausencia logro saber las intenciones de Virgilio que no resultaron mas aniquilar a la otra versión de dante y que su hermano recibiera todas las cualidades del fallecido, pero ¿Cuál es el otro motivo que menciono el esbirro? , decidió que ya era suficiente de esperar y que tenía que recuperar a dante de la garras de aquel cobarde que utilizaba a su hermano.

Virgilio observaba al joven que dormía en su regazo y le fue imposible abrazar posesivamente al joven.

-es de verdad increíble tenerte a mi lado mi dulce niño-dijo en un susurro Virgilio mientras le daba un casto beso en la frente al dormido dante.

Notas finales:

Vale la pena continuarlo ,y si vale la pena dejen un comentario dejando ver su opinión y que tipo de final prefieren: el triste o el feliz y no apto para menores?

Bye makenshikumo


	2. giros de el destino

Notas inicio: lamento el retraso pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera

Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz

Dante se despertó en medio de la noche abandonando el cuarto que compartía con Virgilio. Caminando con la mirada perdida salio de la residencia del líder de la orden y frente a el apareció un portal que entro sin dudar.

-Que bueno es verte en mi humilde morada dante –expreso sandalphon al observar que dante salio del transe que se encontraba.

-¿Dónde me...-fue interrumpido por el rubio

-me tarde mucho en darme cuenta de tu real situación , dentro de todo esto dante, Virgilio no es un elemento extraño mas bien es parte de ustedes dos …y todo por culpa de la envidia de aquella mujer –comento sandalphon mientras caminaba alrededor de dante.

-no entiendo a que se refiere-expreso muy confundido el peliblanco

-de momento debo esperar pero tienes que tener presente que el olvido no es importante mientras estés seguro de lo que sientes en tu corazón-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a dante y lo dejaba inconciente.

-disculpa no poder ayudarte mucho raziel, pero debo esperar cuando esa traidora aparezca y pague-susurro antes de desaparecer

Dante despertó muy alterado con aquel extraño sueño, que dejo muchas dudas en el joven amante del rojo.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeño?-pregunto preocupado al ver como dante grito antes de despertar muy alterado.

-estoy bien vergil-contesto al ver la preocupación plasmada en la cara de Virgilio.

-no temas mi niño que cualquiera que pretenda hacerte daño sufrirá las penas del infierno, siquiera antes de intentar algo en tu contra mi pequeño ángel-prometio Virgilio mientras abrazaba y besaba dulcemente la frente del asustado menor que volvió a dormirse en sus brazos.

Vergil caminaba algo desorientado por las calles de limbo city esperando dar con el paradero de su pequeño hermano pero no lograba encontrarlo en ningún lugar de aquel decadente mundo.

-vergil-llamo una voz desconocida que puso alerta al joven que no dudo ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto molesto al ser que se atrevió a hablarle

-disculpa pero te confundí con otra persona –se excuso una joven con el rostro cubierto con una capucha.

-no me interesa lo que tengas que decir-expreso vergil molesto, pero la joven no pareció intimidada sino mas bien interesada en la apariencia del joven.

-¿tu conoces a la orden?-pregunto en voz baja la joven.

-no perderé mas mi tiempo contigo-dijo vergil mientras se alejaba de la joven.

-¡espera!-grito la joven haciendo que vergil se detuviera.

-¿Qué pretendes molestia?-pregunto con desagrado.

-me resulta muy raro ver a otra persona tan parecida a un amigo en este lugar, dime lo que buscas y te ayudare-ofreció la joven.

-no me interesa la ayuda de ningún humano inútil-dijo despectivamente vergil alejándose de la chica y continuando con su búsqueda

Sandalphon presencio la escena con diversión, al ver como vergil trataba a la pobre y molesta chica que ayudaba a Virgilio.

-esto será interesante-comento a si mismo

Ya era de medio día y dante seguía dormido bajo la atenta mirada de Virgilio que encontraba que la vista del pequeño durmiendo era muy dulce.

-dante despierta ya es muy tarde para seguir acostado dormilón-dijo con ternura Virgilio al ver como dante decía:-cinco minutos más-

-levántate dante el desayuno esta listo flojo-comento al ver que rápidamente dante se levantaba y se aseaba.

Vergil ya seguía vagando pero otra vez volvían a interrumpir su búsqueda

-vergil –llamo una voz que conocía

-sandalphon ¿que haces en este lugar? bastardo -expreso molesto vergil

-nada solo quería guiarte hasta dante, por que noto que no sabes donde esta-dijo con burla el rubio.

-me llevas donde esta dante o te regreso a tu querido hogar con todos los huesos rotos-amenazo el dueño de yamato

-te llevo pero primero vas a descansar, pues es mas que seguro que no has dormido idiota-regaño mientras guiaba a vergil a donde pasaba el tiempo cuando visitaba ese lugar.

Dante descansaba apaciblemente en el jardín del hogar de Virgilio justo en medio de un prado de rosas rojas siendo sorprendido por la joven que hablo con vergil.

-¿Quién eres tu? y ¿donde esta vergil?-interrogo la joven al dueño de rebelión

-soy dante y ¿tu quien te crees para hablarme así?-expreso molesto por el tono de orden que le interrogo la joven

-sal de este lugar de seguro no eres mas que otro de los esbirros de mundus que intentara matar a vergil-grito alterada la joven sacando una daga de sus ropas e intentando atacar a dante que quedo pasmado por el comentario de la joven.

-yo jamás intentaría matar a vergil-dijo dante tratando de evitar el impacto de la daga en su pecho pero una mano se interpuso.

-vergil- grito dante mientras sacaba el objeto de la mano de Virgilio.

-¿porque te interpusiste?-interrogo la joven

-kat vete enseguida-ordeno Virgilio dirigiendo una mirada aterradora a kat que huyo

-vergil idiota –reclamo dante mientras desgarraba su abrigo y vendaba la mano del herido.

-no pasa nada pequeño, solo es una herida sin importancia –trato de convencer al pobre dante que no soltaba la mano herida de Virgilio.

-vergil eres un idiota por interponerte y si te hubiera herido gravemente ¿Qué se supone que haga? Tonto-reclamaba dante mientras comenzaba a sollozar en el regazo del mayor.

-no llores dante no vale la pena que llores por algo tan insignificante como esto-Virgilio abrazo al chico.

-pero si te pasa algo malo yo no podría soportar estar sin ti-murmuro entre cortado por el llanto el dueño de rebelión.

-eso no pasara nunca mi inocente ángel-por primera Virgilio beso los labios del joven que tenia en su regazo.

-así es como me gusta verte dante-murmuro al ver como dante tenia las mejillas rojas

-tonto-murmuro dante antes de volver a besar a Virgilio.

Mientras vergil dormía, sandalphon no salía de su sorpresa al ver como dante besaba a Virgilio.

-Esto va a enfurecer a vergil y se nota que esa humana intentara liquidar a dante-susurro preocupado el rubio mientras observaba el rostro de la joven que contemplaba con furia como Virgilio consolaba y protegía a dante.

Retornando con dante y Virgilio las cosas comenzaron a subir de nivel cuando dante fue conducido por Virgilio a su cuarto y ambos terminaron en a la enorme cama matrimonial de impecables sabanas negras.

-mi pequeño ángel ¿estas seguro de seguir con esto? , sabes que no es necesario si no quieres-comento Virgilio al observar al menor con algunos lagrimas en el rostro

-si estoy seguro de esto, por que confió en ti-murmuro con el rostro abochornado.

-jamás permitiré que te aparten de mi lado-comento Virgilio mientras se posesionaba sobre dante ,para comenzar a consumar el mas profundo anhelo desde que contemplo al inocente joven que pronto seria suyo para siempre ,tal y como se lo prometió al menor seria capaz hasta de aniquilar el mismo al hermano mayor de su ángel.

-vergil ¿te ocurre algo?—pregunto preocupado el menor al notar que Virgilio lo abrazaba posesivamente contra si mismo.

-solo pensaba en como es que llegue a merecer que me amaras de esta manera pequeño-susurro el mayor antes de besar el cuello de un avergonzado dante.

-no entiendo-respondió el menor a duras penas entre leves jadeos que incitaban al mayor a jamás dejar a su niño.

-no es necesario que lo entiendas, solamente confía en mi y deja que te demuestre lo mucho que te amo-

El dueño de rebelión se abrazo a la fornida espalda de Virgilio, mientras este besaba y mordía su cuello con una inusitada dulzura que siempre le demostraba cuando estaban juntos.

-her..mano-murmuro dante al percatarse como Virgilio lo despojaba de sus playera sin dejar de besarlo.

-dime pequeño –contesto el mayor

-¿eres feliz a mi lado?-interrogo el mas joven algo afligido

-jamás he sido tan feliz, como lo soy a tu lado, mi pequeño ángel-respondió alzando el rostro de dante para que le mirara.

-no…llores por favor –pidió el mas joven al notar como las lagrimas fluían a través del bello rostro de Virgilio.

-me es inevitable no llorar de la felicidad que siento al estar a tu lado mi pequeño-con ese comentario continuo por desnudar al menor y no pudo quedar totalmente embelezado al contemplar el bello cuerpo de dante expuesto ante el en toda su gloria.

-sin dudas eres lo mas bello e importante para mi-le murmuro al oído al menor.

-no digas esas cosas son muy vergonzosas-dijo abochornado dante….

Y así paso una noche inolvidable para ambos jóvenes.

.

A la mañana siguiente dante despertó entre los brazos de Virgilio con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que lo obligaron a abandonar el lecho y salir al jardín, y sentarse donde estaban unas extrañas rosas azules

-¿Qué me pasa?-se pregunto a si mismo mientras sentirá como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro-no entiendo por que una parte de mi se siente tan feliz y la otra quiere llorar, siento como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante para mi….pero que es…?-

Pasaron unos días y dante empezó alejar a Virgilio de tal forma que el líder de la orden comenzó a preocuparse del bienestar de su pequeño ángel, suspiro frustrado el joven al pensar que tendría que recurrir a sandalphon ,pero lo único que importaba era el bienestar de dante sobre su propio desagrado por el entrometido ángel.

Iba a llamar al joven pero unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron y al abrir se encontró con sandalphon.

-es urgente lo que debo hablar contigo- dijo seriamente el rubio

-habla-exigió Virgilio

-raptas a dante, le borras la memoria y lo peor de todo si es que continuas a este ritmo dante va intentar matarse-le reprocho sandalphon

-no veo motivos para creerte entrometido-expreso con indiferencia el de abrigo negro

-me canse de tu insensatez Virgilio, como puedes propiciar la muerte de uno de tus hermanos-le grito sandalphon ofuscado por el comportamiento de Virgilio

-a que te refieres con ``uno de tus hermanos`` -exigió saber algo sorprendido

-tu solo cuando eras un recién nacido fuiste raptado por un ángel que envidio la suerte de tu verdadera madre, que tuvo sus tres pequeños vivos, en cambio el primogénito de sus hijos no nació con vida y para compensarlo te rapto y le borro la memoria a tu madre asiéndola creer que tuvo a dos no a tres como en verdad fue-confeso con rabia sandalphon.

-no puede ser verdad- se negó a creer lo que escucho

-entonces dime el porque el extraño parecido con dante además de el favoritismo de tu supuesta madre-dijo mirándolo de reojo

-``Entonces todo este tiempo la extraña sensación de vació se debía a eso``-pensó con tristeza Virgilio

-¿y cual era el nombre que medio mi madre?-pregunto afectado

-irónicamente Virgilio, tu eres el hermano mediano y dante el menor de ustedes tres-respondió sandalphon.

-Sabes el por que dante esta tan triste verdad-interrogo Virgilio apesadumbrado

-ustedes comparten un alma el cual al ser separada causa estragos en su actitud, y esto afecta de sobre manera al que tiene el alma de raziel y a ti que tienes la mitad del alma de nelo Ángelo-sandalphon lo volvió a encarar –traeré a vergil ,no deseo que

ustedes terminen por matar al pobre chico ,y mas te vale que le devuelvas sus recuerdos o lo haré yo ,y con ello lograras que te odie-amenazo sandalphon

-esta noche tráelo y le explicas a dante y a el, lo que me dijiste ángel de cuarta –expreso con desagrado.

-también te quiero Virgilio-expreso sandalphon con ironía despidiéndose y preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar la segura paliza que intentaría propinarle vergil por no decirle algo tan importante.

Al atardecer vergil despertó mas descansado y extrañamente tranquilo, cuando se percato que sandalphon lo miraba seriamente.

-te llevare con dante pero primero me tienes que prometer que cuando estemos haya me escucharas-cometo el rubio sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Qué tramas esta vez?-pregunto con desconfianza vergil.

-tendrás que esperar para saberlo-dijo sandalphon antes de salir acompañado de vergil.

Virgilio se movía de un lado para otro con un creciente nerviosismo de cómo seria la reacción de su pequeño cuando este recordara toda su vida junto a su gemelo, pero no tenia mas opción que hacerlo o sino lo haría ese entrometido y su amado terminaría odiándolo, algo que deseaba evitar a toda costa.

Camino al jardín donde dante se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a un rosal azul que había plantado junto su supuesto padre.

-pequeño tenemos que hablar –dijo con tristeza Virgilio mientras notaba como el diminuto cristal que tenia dante en su cuello emitía un ligero fulgor carmesí.

-¿Por qué estas triste?-pregunto dante abrazándose al cuerpo de Virgilio en un afán de consolarlo.

-Espero que no me odies y puedas perdonarme alguna vez dante-espeto Virgilio separándose de dante y quitarle el colgante con el cristal rojo.

Dante callo de rodillas en el césped con ambas manos tomando fuerte mente su cabeza que comenzó a revelarle sus distintas vivencias al lado de vergil: la muerte de su madre., el despertar de la torre, cuando creyó a su hermano muerto, la pelea con mundus, su primera vez y el rapto de a manos de el joven del abrigo negro .pero también recordó el cariño y el amor que le demostró Virgilio cuando estuvo junto a el.

-yo no te puedo odiar…-murmuro dante antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de Virgilio.

Al llegar la noche vergil y sandalphon se encontraban frente a una imponente mansión que no intimido a Vergil que comenzaba a aburrirse de esperar.

-espero que esto sirva de algo-le dijo a sandalphon algo molesto.

-no te preocupes a fin de cuentas valdrá la pena la espera-respondió mientras sacaba su celular –ya estamos aquí apresúrate- insistió sandalphon ingresando al edificio y esperando que Virgilio hubiera cumplido y que no tuviera que cumplir con su amenaza.

Dante despertó siendo rodeado por Virgilio que se notaba tenso y verdaderamente molesto por tener que ver como el idiota de vergil venia a llevarse al menor.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?-pregunto dante con voz serena, muy alejada de la reacción que pensaba que tendría el menor.

-eso ya no importa, todo acabo mal a fin de cuantas-contesto el joven de abrigo negro con tristeza.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, si estamos juntos -dijo dante juntando sus labios junto un atónito Virgilio que no lograba comprender el actuar de su pequeño ángel pero correspondió al gesto con ansias y alegre de que el menor no lo odiara como se suponía que debía ser.

A mitad de tan romántica escena la puerta se abrió dando paso a vergil y sandalphon que quedaron estáticos al ver como Virgilio apegaba el cuerpo de dante al suyo sin ningún reparo, esto hizo que vergil no se contuviera mas y lanzo una de sus espadas espectrales contra Virgilio e intentara ensartarlo en yamato ,pero Virgilio logro evitar el ataque y proteger a dante con una barrera.

-vergil –murmuro dante mirando a su hermano convertido en demonio intentaba matar a el de abrigo negro.

-cálmate idiota-grito sandalphon observando como vergil cegado por su ira y dolor perdía la razón.

En algún momento de la lucha entre los peli-plateados vergil logro desarmar a Virgilio y estaba dispuesto a acabarlo cuando una voz que no podía identificar le hizo detenerse dejando a Virgilio tendido en el piso.

-hermano por favor detente ya fue suficiente…-era lo que le rogaba aquella voz que no era otra mas que la de su amado hermano.

-detente por favor-volvió a decir dante mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su amado vergil que retorno a su forma humana y rodeo la cintura de el menor como si fuera un sueño que su pequeña luz estuviera por fin a su lado.

-¿dante como es…-no pudo continuar por que el menor lo callo con un tierno beso.

-te extrañe vergil-murmuro sonrojado dante.

-no tienes idea como lo hice yo –le dijo al menor.

-ejem- tosió sandalphon para llamar la atención de ambos, haciendo que vergil se separara del rostro del menor para verlo con molestia y dante muy abochornado.

-como te comente antes de que perdieras el control sobre ti mismo tengo que contarles a ambos una verdad que afectara a ustedes-expreso sandalphon con nerviosismo notando como dante lo observaba curioso en cambio vergil deseaba molerlo a golpes.

-síganme al salón donde será mas apropiado hablar sobre el tema – dijo con tono neutro Virgilio caminando al lugar seguido por los otros jóvenes.

-escúchenme bien por que no pienso volver a repetirlo-expreso con seriedad el rubio para después continuar-su madre Eva dio a luz a trillizos de los cuales uno fue raptado por un ángel de esta dimensión que envidio la felicidad de su madre y segada por su propia ambición y odio, la llevo a borrarle la memoria su madre haciéndola creer que tuvo gemelos y con eso, llevarse a ese pequeño para criarlo junto con su hijo. Y cabe mencionar que tu posees el alma de un ángel caído que se enamoro perdidamente de un demonio el cual correspondió a sus sentimientos y fue capaz de luchar contra los mas poderosos seres celestiales con tal de jamás separarse de el, pero raziel fue traicionado. Arius su prometido acabo con la vida de nelo angelo y para asegurarse que raziel no se atreviera a traicionarlo le llevo el cuerpo agonizante de el demonio que provoco que raziel cayera al borde de la locura, pero uno de sus hermanos comprendió su dolor y lo auxilio y le enseño un hechizo para lograr que volvieran a la vid a pero esta vez su amor no fuera imposible como lo fue aquella vez… raziel se aniquilo mientras el demonio agonizaba... en fin nelo angelo se manifestó en dos cuerpos que poseen la mitad de su alma volviéndolos potencialmente inestables y peligrosos si no se mantenían cerca de su amado que es el único que puede lograr que se mantengan cuerdos –

-que se supone que pretendes decir ángel de pacotilla-expreso con molestia vergil al notar como se le escapaba algo importante.

-lo que dices es que Virgilio es nuestro hermano y que el tiene la parte faltante de el alma de nelo angelo no- concluyo dante mirando cuidadosamente a Virgilio que lo observaba con una expresión que logro que a dante se le partiera el alma

-que listo tal y como lo era el-dijo melancólicamente a dante que cayo repentinamente al piso sosteniéndose el vientre fuertemente.

-pequeño ¿que te ocurre?-pregunto preocupado y nervioso Virgilio abrazando a dante.

-me duele-dijo en un quejido de dolor el joven con algunas lagrimas en sus bellos ojos.

Vergil se voltio lentamente dando la espalda a dante y arrojo una de sus espada espectrales a unos arbusto –sal de una maldita vez cobarde- grito furioso.

-eres muy perceptivo mocoso-expreso con sarcasmo kat mientras tenia entre sus manos el amuleto que pertenecía al difundo castaño-no saben lo placentero que es para mi ver como muere esa miserable escoria, que me arrebato a Virgilio-dijo con una sonrisa déspota.

-así que te decidiste a aparecer maldita perra-dijo sandalphon dispuesto a atravesarla con su lanza pero una energía detuvo su ataque en el aire

-hola sandalphon cuanto tiempo sin ver tu molesta presencia-saludo una mujer pelirroja que aparecía repentinamente detrás de kat.

-como te atreves a mostrarte después de todo el daño que les hiciste-grito fuera de si el rubio mostrando sus alas blancas que se alzaban de manera amenazando demostrando la gran ira de su dueño.

-ohh, el pequeño hermanito de raziel se enojo –expreso con burla la pelirroja.

-vergil invoca tu poder y destruye a esa detestable humana antes que trate de volver a dañar a dante, Virgilio cuida de el pequeño y que nada se le acerque me oíste -le ordeno sandalphon a ambos jóvenes que acataron enseguida las ordenes.

-mi pequeño ángel-murmuro Virgilio acomodando a dante en su regazo mientras una barrera los rodeaba evitando que cualquier ataque los lastimara.

En tanto vergil miraba a kat con un gran odio y ganas de matarla.

-fue un terrible error de tu parte tratar de eliminar a mi amado-murmuro para luego tomarla de el cuello y alzarla, pero el joven de abrigo negro se acerco a el con dante entre sus brazos.

-vergil cuida de el yo tengo cuentas pendientes con ella –expreso con una sonrisa sádica Virgilio mientras le entregaba a su pequeño ángel a vergil.

-como desees –dijo con indiferencia vergil alejándose algunos pasos con dante.

-querida kat cometiste un terrible error en volver a intentar aniquilar a mi pequeño ángel-esta vez Virgilio la mantenía a alzada con una mano en el cuello de la chica.

-pero Virgilio yo te amo-dijo la joven.

-sinceramente yo solo amare a dante sin importar que se interponga en mi camino-luego sonrió-y en este momento eres un estorbo que yo mismo aniquilare –en ese instante Virgilio apretaba el agarre en el cuello de la chica hasta que este se rompió y lanzo el cuerpo inerte de la joven, después recogió el pequeño amuleto-hasta nunca kat-

Sandalphon estaba muy ofuscado con la presencia de la pelirroja que solo se mantenía detrás de la barrera que impedía que sus ataques sirvieran de algo.

-vamos maldita ten el valor de luchar, cobarde-le grito ofuscado.

-acaso deseas matarme querido-dijo la mujer desvaneciendo el campo de fuerza.

-que crees maldita –comento el rubio

En un instante la pelirroja le dio la espalda a los peli-plateados vergil y Virgilio atravesaron a la pelirroja con sus respectivas katanas justo en su corazón.

-esto es por nuestra madre –gritaron vergil y Virgilio enterrando con mas fuerza las katanas en el corazón de la mujer logrando que esta exhalara su ultimo suspiro de vida.

-por fin te pude vengar hermano, después de tanto tiempo-murmuro sandalphon con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-gracias hermano –dijo una voz que brotaba de un aura blanca que desprendía el cuerpo

de dante rebelando a un joven de piel clara como la nieve , cabello largo color grisáceo y sus ojos verdes.

-raziel-murmuro sorprendido el rubio.

-gracias por salvarlos –expreso otra figura que se formo con un aura oscura que salio de vergil y Virgilio, que era un joven de piel clara, cabellos castaños y unos bellos ojos rojos.

-nelo –dijo raziel abrazando a su amado y besarlo.

Dante abrió sus ojos repentinamente y comenzó a toser sangre sin control.

-dante-sonó la voz de Virgilio y vergil quienes corrieron a socorrer al menor.

-el tiempo se esta agotando para dante-expreso con tristeza raziel abrazando a su pareja.

-¿Cómo se supone que debamos interpretar eso?-dijo vergil molesto y preocupado al notar como su hermano se sostenía el vientre con ambas manos y con una terrible

expresión de dolor.

-dime que le sucede a dante-amenazo vergil ya fuera de sus casillas a raziel que fue protegido por nelo.

-nelo baja el arma les debemos el apoyo que nosotros no contamos, además de que el chico no tiene que pagar por mis errores-dijo el joven evitando la mirada de los hermanos mayores de dante.

Nelo angelo se tranquilizo y luego les explico:-ustedes tienen que hacer el ritual para lograr que dante continué con vida-

-el poder demoníaco de dante rechaza los poderes de ángel que posee raziel-comento sandalphon comprendiendo lo que trataba de explicar la pareja.

-justamente, por eso me volveré la fuerza y poder de dante, para que no le ocurra nada por mi culpa –expreso raziel con arrepentimiento.

-¿estas seguro? –cuestiono nelo al joven

-si-fue la rotunda respuesta de raziel.

-si esa es tu voluntad hermano que así sea-murmuro sandalphon arrodillándose donde estaba dante y haciendo que un extraño circulo con caracteres ilegibles surgiera en el lugar donde estaba dante haciendo que se relajara y dejar de quejarse.

-ustedes par de idiotas entren en el circulo si desean que dante pare de sufrir-ordeno el rubio.

Los hermanos mayores de dante entraron sin dudarlo lo que demostraba que el menor era lo mas importante para ambos jóvenes que estaban dispuestos a matarse antes que su pequeño hermano pasara por cualquier sufrimiento.

Raziel junto su pareja se ubicaron fuera del círculo tomado de la mano y recitaron al unísono:-que nuestra fuerza y alma se vuelvan una con la esencia de estos jóvenes que jamás volverán a sufrir por la incertidumbre y pérdida del ser amado, por que nuestro deseo será su voluntad y poder serán incontenibles al enfrentar a los enemigos que pretendan dañar su lazo-

Después de decir aquello tanto Raziel como Nelo se volvieron dos auras que se incorporaron en los tres jóvenes que cayeron inconcientes cuando nelo y raziel se desvanecieron del lugar.

-uff siempre tengo que cargar con ustedes trío de niños descuidados-expreso sandalphon cansino pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio llevo a los tres hermanos al cuarto de Virgilio por que algo le decía que estos tres cuando despertaran iban a hacer algo no apto para mayores de 18 años cuando despertaran.

Con el arribo de la noche la conciencia regreso a los jóvenes que se encontraban durmiendo en aquel lugar.

El primero en despertar fue el mayor que observo con una serena sonrisa como dormitaban sus hermanos menores también con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-``esta vez ningún ser que se interponga nos podrá se parar a ninguno de mi lado``-pensó sorprendiéndose lo rápido que acepto que Virgilio era su hermano y de el hecho que no lo odiaba por haberse llevado a dante, mas bien entendía la terrible soledad que debió sentir la gran parte de su vida estar alejado de tu verdadera familia.

-mmm ¿Dónde?-murmuro Virgilio incorporándose y notar que vergil lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-por fin despiertas-fue el saludo del mayor.

-si yo quería….-trato de decir pero fue cortado por los labios de vergil que lo besaban de una manera tranquila pero dominante, el solo fue capaz de corresponder con ímpetu a los labios de vergil.

-ni sueñes que me voy a dejar dominar por ti-dijo con una sonrisa picara Virgilio mirando retadoramente al mayor.

-no me retes Virgilio por que veras de lo que soy capaz –advirtió vergil posesionándose sobre el antiguo líder de la orden.-además que yo nunca pierdo-

Virgilio comenzó a reír animado por el comentario de el mayor-yo tampoco suelo perder hermanito-respondió de manera insinuante.

Vergil no pensaba dejar provocar por chiquillo pero tampoco podía negar que Virgilio era condenadamente apetitoso a su gusto.

-te lo advertí-dijo antes de besarlo otra vez pero esta vez de una manera más lujuriosa y comenzaba a desaparecer las ropas de Virgilio que también hacia lo mismo con su hermano mayor, además de con sus manos recorre el magnifico cuerpo de vergil.

-no estas nada mal hermanito-expreso entre jadeos Virgilio.

-tu tampoco-fue la corta respuesta de vergil...

Los próximos capítulos serán los últimos creo pero ojala disfruten

Por lo del lemon no tenia mucha inspiración pero el próximo cap sin falta

Alguna sugerencia o alguna idea para que escriba un ficc de otra serie o vide juego


End file.
